sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog is a Mobian hedgehog who hails from two hundred years into the future of Sonic's World. Silver has occasionally traveled back in time to help deal with great threats to the planet that affect not only the present but also his future. Currently, he is dealing with the appearances of the Genesis Portals appearing across all of time and space. Silver is a kindhearted and well-meaning individual, driven by a strong sense of justice to right the wrongs of the past to uphold peace, though he is somewhat naive and immature. Despite the monumental tasks he may have on hand, he is an optimist and will do whatever is required to protect the world. Appearance Silver is a very light gray (almost white) Mobian hedgehog with white fur on his chest surrounding his neck with yellow eyes and tan skin. He wears white gloves with cyan circles with lines sticking out of the bottom leading to his golden bracelets accented in cyan. The tops of his boots are of a similar fashion with a red gem set in gold. The rest of his boots are navy blue, white and cyan. He has two large spines at the back of his head, while at the front of his forehead there are five distinct spines flared up and back, the two final ones covering up most of his ears. History Early life Much of Silver's early life is unknown, as he is an orphan, abandoned by his real parents because of his unusual powers. He was taken in by a G.U.N. agent and his team and was treated lovingly by them. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Silver hails from two hundred years into the future of Sonic's World, and on several occasions has traveled back in time in an effort to better his world. The first of these took place during an aborted timeline in which he and Blaze the Cat fought against an evil force known as Iblis. On the advice of Mephiles, who was secretly manipulating the pair, they traveled back in time in an effort to prevent Iblis from ever being released by destroying Sonic the Hedgehog. However, Silver would later learn of Mephiles' deception, and Blaze would sacrifice herself to stop Iblis in the future by sealing it within her and then teleporting them both to another dimension. Silver would then become Super Silver to aid Super Sonic and Super Shadow in defeating Solaris, the reunited form of Iblis and Mephiles. The actions of Sonic and Princess Elise later erased this timeline, so that Silver's future ended up different and his version of Blaze apparently never existed. The Silver Age Silver's future—or at least Onyx City—had become a dystopian society ruled over by the Onyx City Council. Silver opposed this council and their Civil Protection Robots, but out of fear for being captured had to act covertly, such as causing a robot to slip so that a citizen who had been apprehended could escape. He then made his way back to his hideaway, only to be discovered by Professor Von Schlemmer, who was curious about his psychic abilities. A Genesis Portal then opened nearby, and a mysterious entity or entities attempted to emerge from it. Reacting quickly, Silver forced it back and closed the portal, much to his surprise and Von Schlemmer's delight. The professor insisted that Silver return with him to the Science Center, something Silver was reluctant to do on account of rumors he had heard regarding the center and other Mobians with special powers. However, Von Schlemmer refused to take no for an answer, and forced Silver to accompany him. After Von Schlemmer failed to get the City Council's appeal, the professor briefed Silver on the Genesis Portals more thoroughly, explaining that they had been created due to the shattering of the multiverse that followed the Super Genesis Wave. Eventually Silver found himself confronting a monstrous force from beyond the Genesis Portals, but managed to reseal it within the Genesis Portals before it could destroy his world. Sonic Rivals Silver later returned to Sonic's time, this time to fix the future, which was destroyed due to the efforts of his nemesis Dr. Eggman Nega. Silver was responding to a distress signal, though he doesn't know its source. He later discovered that Eggman Nega is linked to this distress signal and was using a strange camera to turn people and/or objects into cards. Silver states that he will bring Eggman Nega back to the future where he belongs. This led to a second—or rather new first—meeting between him and Sonic. Sonic Rivals 2 Unfortunately, Nega returned to the past and became a threat again by summoning a fire monster named Ifrit. Silver once again tries to save both the past and his own time, by hiding Chao from Eggman Nega so that the Ifrit cannot reach its full power. Espio, on orders from Vector, followed after Silver and eventually the two work together. Silver runs into Knuckles in which the latter mocks of Silver's craziness believing that the Chao could save the world, provoke both to a fight. After defeating Eggman Nega's Egg Bull, Eggman Nega claimed that he acquired more than enough Chao to feed to the Ifrit and tells the duo that he has hidden the Chao inside a mysterious mansion. Without wasting time, Silver and Espio frantically searched thoroughly through the mansion but the secret room could not be found. When confronting Eggman Nega again, the mad doctor realized that the Chao somehow disappeared from his secret room, much to his disgrace. The portal to the Ifrit's dimension then opened up. However, he claimed that the Ifrit's might is still powerful enough to destroy the world and sent his copy of Metal Sonic to wake the beast up. Silver, more determined than ever to stop the Ifrit from its awakening raced with the robot and was victorious. However, Eggman Nega had already woke the Ifrit up, using the race as a distraction to do so. Despite the Ifrit's might, Silver and Espio proved victorious and defeated the beast and returned back into the portal, leaving Eggman Nega behind. Sonic Colors Silver finds Sonic and Tails in Sweet Mountain when Tails reads a sign in the Sweet Mountain written that the place is the "future," Silver laughs and says that the future is nothing like Sweet Mountain, but is in fact even happier. When Sonic beats Eggman's badniks, Silver asks if he needs further help, Sonic tells him that he can handle it on his own. Apparently a slave to whimsy, Silver then decides to go in a ride with Blaze, until both are stopped by Orbot and Cubot. They scare the robots away with their fire and psychic powers. Then, they ask Sonic to test out a ride. They thank Sonic for testing it out and then Sonic leaves. He points out that he feels like he paired up with Blaze sometime before. Sonic Generations Silver found himself in the White Space created by the Time Eater. During this time, he once again crossed paths with Sonic, the latter of whom was on a journey with his younger self to restore this shattered world. Silver challenged the hero to a fight which he ultimately lost and handed over the Chaos Emerald he had to him. Afterward, Silver reappeared along with the rest of the heroes in the Center of Time to cheer on the two Sonics in defeating the Time Eater. Upon the monsters defeat, Silver ended up back in the present with everybody else, where he stuck around for the remainder of Sonic's 15th birthday party before waving goodbye to the younger Sonic and Tails as they returned to their original timeline. Worlds Collide In a new world created by the Genesis Wave, Silver appeared to Sonic, who was running through Green Hill Zone in search of Tails, Amy Rose, and Knuckles the Echidna, who had gone missing. The time-traveler informed Sonic that he had sensed a disturbance in space-time that he had traced back to this period. Much to Silver's surprise, Sonic agreed when he informed the latter that the only thing he had to act on was a gut feeling that something was wrong. Concluding that Eggman was most likely the cause, Silver agreed to help Sonic track down his missing friends, but seconds later, the psychic hedgehog was shot down by a mysterious blue robot. After being ambushed, Silver was captured and turned in a Roboticized Master. Now known as Silver Man, he was sent with Blaze Woman to recover the green Chaos Emerald. They succeeded in recovering the Emerald and brought it back to their new masters—Eggman and his partner Dr. Wily—in the Skull Egg Zone. Subsequently, the pair joined their fellow Masters in confronting Sonic, Tails, and their new allies Mega Man, Proto Man, and Rush. When Proto Man refused to take part in the doctors' games and went off on his own, Eggman and Wily sent Silver Man, Shadow Man, Knuckles Man, Rose Woman, and Blaze Woman after him and promptly returned their flying fortress, the Wily Egg, leaving Vector Man, Espio Man, and Charmy Man to fight the remaining heroes. Sonic, Mega Man, Tails, and Rush managed to defeat the roboticized Chaotix and restore them to normal. As a result, Silver Man and Blaze Woman were recalled to the Wily Egg, and later ambushed the heroes at a waterfall. In the ensuing fight, Silver Man incapacitated Rush before turning to Mega Man. The two robots then blasted each other at the same time, restoring Silver to normal, although Mega Man was paralyzed by Silver's psychokinesis. After helping Mega Man up, Silver turned his attention to Blaze Woman, who was fighting Sonic and Tails, and immobilized her, allowing Mega Man to revert her back into her usual self, Blaze the Cat. While the six rested after the skirmish, Blaze recalled being in her home world before the Genesis Wave hit while Sonic filled her and Silver in on what the heroes had discovered during their trek through the Skull Egg Zone, leading Silver to realize that this was tied to the space-time disruptions he had sensed and had come to warn Sonic about. He and Blaze wanted to help in the fight against Eggman and Wily, but were exhausted from their recent ordeals, so they had to stay where they were to recharge. Silver optimistically agreed to watch over Blaze (and vice versa) while Sonic, Tails, and co. went on to face the last two Masters. Later, after defeating, and restoring, Amy and Knuckles, Sonic sent Mega Man and Rush to fetch Silver and Blaze for the upcoming showdown with the evil doctors and their forces. Along with the other former Roboticized Masters and Sonic's party, Silver soon found himself facing the Robot Master Army outside the Wily Egg. Throwing himself into the battle, he quickly found that his powers gave him an edge, allowing him to immobilize several opponents, including Junk Man and Magic Man. His overconfidence was short-lived, as he was then stunned by Flash Man's time-stopping power, and terrified even more when the bald Robot Master became fascinated with his large amount of head fur, which Flash Man interpreted as hair. Silver managed to escape this predicament, and came to Vector the Crocodile's aid, defending him from an attack by Pharaoh Man. Unfortunately, he and the other heroes were soon surrounded by the attacking Robot Masters, but gamely continued battling, Silver using his powers against Air Man. Fortunately, he and the other heroes were soon surprised-and relieved-by the arrival of the other Light Robot Masters. Reinforced, they continued to fight, only to be caught up in the Super Genesis Wave, the effects of which were then reversed by Super Sonic and Super Armor Mega Man, though not without consequences for the universe. Worlds Unite At some point, Silver set out on a mission to close as many Genesis Portals as he could. Silver ended up in Blue Coast Zone where he and Sonic found themselves facing the evil Ifrit after it escaped its dimension through a Genesis Portal. With help from Sonic, the two of them were able to lure the beast back to its home dimension and seal it off. He and Sonic parted ways to continue their jobs, only to meet again in the Burning Ruin Zone when Sonic and Metal Sonic passed through yet another portal. Metal Sonic escaped with a Chaos Emerald he had acquired, while Silver reported on Sonic as to his activities since their last meeting. He happily informed his old friend that there were several portals forming nearby, and a large number of the ones he had encountered previously had opened to Sonic's world and time. The pair soon tracked Metal Sonic down and managed to recover the Chaos Emerald before trapping Metal Sonic in another universe. Silver then saw Sonic home before passing through another portal that he closed behind him. As his quest continued, Silver eventually crossed paths with X, Axl, and Zero, who were searching for their dimension-hopping nemesis Sigma. After helping them defeat Vile, he provided them with some help in trying to track down Sigma by using the villain's own machinery to open a Genesis Portal, something that he admitted was not exactly his area of expertise. His words proved true, as the Hunters' attempt to pursue Sigma to Sonic's World landed them in the Sonic Boom World instead. Sigma's trip back in time was later prevented by Xander Payne using a Genesis Portal; as such, the Hunters never left their world, but were still aided in stopping Vile by Silver. Personality Silver has a strong sense of justice and it is this personality trait that motivates him to head back into the past to correct the future to help his people at whatever the cost. However, this eagerness to do good is coupled with a strong naivety; he often jumps to conclusions and readily believes anything he is told. Thus he is prone to manipulation and making poor decisions; he often benefits from having someone to assist and guide him in his actions. He believes in standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves. This led him to accept Blaze when everybody else was teasing her for her pyrokinetic abilities. While determined to do the right thing, he lacks ruthlessness and sometimes has trouble figuring out the best way to attain his goals. His apparent kindliness often clashes with his sense of justice. Regardless of his own goals, he is unable to ignore those in need of help and will put his own missions aside if there's someone in danger. He has a certain arrogance about him as well, often becoming overconfident in his powers and previous successes, which can lead him into compromising situations. When he pursues an enemy, he does so with a relentless determination. While he is an optimist, he is also a realist. Although seemingly serious on the outside, Silver is young and somewhat immature. Blaze comments on this several times and describes him as naïve and insecure when he is alone. Silver is also a regular sweetheart, always ready to protect those in need and lend a helping hand. He generally keeps a positive attitude and never gives up hope, no matter how objectively hopeless the situation. Silver wears his heart on his sleeve. He feels anger and joy intensely and loudly, but his sadness is silent and hardly, if ever, marked by tears. He lets his rage control him and cheerfully remarks on the things that make him happy, but hardly says a word in his sadness, though it is visible to everyone. However, though he may feel sad, he never gives in to despair, always looking for a solution the right way. His determination and little regard for pain can make him a very frightening opponent. Silver is very courageous and brave, willing to fearlessly sacrifice himself for another in a heartbeat. Utterly unflinching in the face of danger, he is courageous almost to the point of foolishness and is the focus on snuffing out evil with little regard for his own safety. Despite Silver's naivete and general lack of critical thinking, he is not outright slow-witted. Even Eggman Nega called him perceptive, and Silver was the first to see through his otherwise perfect disguise. With little information to draw upon, he lets his intuition guide him, but as a relatively isolated person, he has little understanding of interpersonal relations or the subtle tools of manipulators. He apparently has a competitive streak and gets a little snotty and a prickly attitude in the heat of the moment. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), he generally refers to the Iblis monsters and Eggman's robots as "trash," and typically congratulates himself with a smug tone upon dispatching a roomful of them. When meeting anyone that gets in his way, particularly in Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, Silver can be very short-tempered and bossy towards anyone that's not explicitly helping him in his mission, sometimes even becoming directly hostile and start a fight on a bad choice of words. When Silver is not focused on his current mission or does not have a task at hand, however, he is very friendly, helpful, and a good companion to have around. Powers and abilities Psychokinesis Silver possess the power of psychokinesis, which allows him to move objects with his mind. This ability can be used to manipulate energy as well, such as when he set out to close the Genesis Portals. Silver is highly proficient in the usage of his psychokinesis, being capable of briefly restraining beings like the Ifrit and deflecting attacks, and being able to telekinetically grab and move up to several objects many times his own size and weight as both a single or collective mass, his most impressive feat being his Meteor Smash attack where he forms a compressed ball of objects over twenty times his own size and could potentially weigh a net total of several tons. However, it is unknown how much he can grab at once. Silver can also use his psychokinesis on himself to enable him to not only hover but also fly at speeds rivaling Sonic's. Also, his psychokinesis doubles as a force field, as seen in Sonic Forces when he used this ability to fight a powerful being like Infinite to a brief standstill. Granted, Silver did get overpowered by Infinite, but he still hit him with enough force to make him drop a Phantom Ruby prototype. Silver's psychokinesis is a powerful force of its own. With it, he can exert enough pressure to bend half a meter thick steel bars, crush robots with a single grab, and immobilize others' movements completely. When repelling objects with his psychokinesis, Silver can throw them with enough force and speed to crush metal, fly tremendous distances, and even stun enormous monsters such as Iblis. Additionally, Silver can also use his psychokinesis to grab onto certain non-solid objects, such as fireballs and certain types of energy blasts. Silver can also use his psychokinesis to project pure psychic energies that he can manipulate into energy-based attacks, such as sharp blades, pulses to strike his targets at all ranges, and an even burst of energy that can paralyze his targets. Besides the offense, Silver can apply his psychokinesis for his other abilities. He can use it for the ability of ESP, giving him extra-sensory perception that allows him limited telepathy, but so far only enough to induce limited vertigo in others. He can also use it to teleport himself over short distances instantaneously by warping space. Silver wears a pair of gloves that glow when he uses his powers, and which can apparently project-whether of their own accord or serving as a channel for his power-maps that can be used to pinpoint disturbances in reality. Physical abilities Silver is capable of moving at super speeds which are an innate talent that members of the Mobian hedgehog race possess. Silver is capable running at speeds comparable to Sonic and Shadow's, without wearing down. Also, as another example, he is also seen on the loops within Crisis City, able to maintain his running speed without falling. Silver has incredible physical durability and endurance as seen in Sonic Generations, where he withstood several hits from Sonic's Homing Attack, slid along the ground for long distances without harm, and even managed to survive being buried under what could be worth several tons of debris. Silver has proven himself to be very acrobatic and agile, being able to jump and move gracefully through midair, both with and without the aid of his psychokinesis, and can grind on rails at high speed to match up to various character's, such as Sonic and Shadow while wearing combat boots, of an exception to stay in a single pose, which his skills are nigh-incomplete, as a testament to his balance and agility. He also has lightning fast reflexes and senses, being able to mimic and cope with approximately even Sonic and Shadow's movements. Additionally, he can do amazing feats as well, such as picking up objects while moving through midair at high velocity, catch bullets with his psychokinesis, or causing any monster he comes into, to be suspended, in anyway combining his impressive accuracy with his psychokinesis, he is able to throw enemies and heavy objects at the same speed as the projectiles, without his arms getting tired. Silver has demonstrated the ability to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds to empower himself or even perform Chaos Powers. So far, the only Chaos Power he has been able to perform is Chaos Control, which lets him warp time and space, sealing anybody along with him into another dimension that he can choose, and he can empower himself by enhancing his own abilities, or to an additional extent, give him unlimited Psychic Energies for his psychic attacks. Combat skills Silver is a powerful and profound fighter, as he can fight on par with the most battle-experiences individuals in the series. He has been hinted to hold about the same power as Shadow the Hedgehog, and was able to fight Shadow to a stalemate and almost brought Sonic to the brink of death, though Sonic was being careless during their fight in the latter case. Fighting style In combat, Silver relies heavily on his psychokinesis and using the environment to his advantage. Unlike most other characters who utilize close combat, Silver focuses on long-range attacks. When fighting, Silver constantly keeps his distance from the enemy, as he needs a moment to concentrate for an attack, which will leave him vulnerable. If an opponent does get too close, however, he can grab them with his psychokinesis and throw them away. Silver's main method of attack is picking up objects around him with his psychokinesis and hurtle them at his opponents. Occasionally, he can also rearrange these objects into colossal conglomerated shapes as more effective means of attacking, such as giant balls to bowl over opponents and train-sized battering rams. If projectiles are shot at him, Silver can grab them in his psychokinesis and throw them back at the opponent, effectively allowing him to turn his opponents' power against them. When times call for it, Silver is capable of going on the offensive with hand-to-hand combat, as seen in his battle with Shadow in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), and in Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2 where he would attack enemies with physical strikes. However, his proficiency with this type of combat is unclear, as he has only demonstrated a limited range of punches and Spin Attack maneuvers. He seems unskilled, given his reckless, telegraphed, and easily blocked charges at Shadow during their fight, and it may be that Silver will only use physical combat as a desperate last resort. Techniques and moves Most of Silver's signature techniques and moves revolve around the use of his psychokinesis, which has a broad range of applications. His most of his offensive attacks involving using the objects around him as projectiles and discharging psychokinetic energies. Silver's most used technique is his Psychokinesis, which lets him pick up objects around him for him to manipulate, and bend and move objects. His Levitate technique, which he uses to make himself airborne, increases his speed and movement abilities to levels matching those of the fastest and most agile characters in the series. Also, his Teleport Dash allows him to dash small distances at light speed. With his Grab All technique, Silver can grab and manipulate everything around him or objects that come too close to him, and send them flying at his enemies. To throw objects with greater force while they are in his psychokinetic grab, Silver can use his Hold Smash and Psycho Smash to charge up his psychic energies and use them to throw objects at high velocities. Also, in Sonic Generations, Silver can perform a powerful attack called Meteor Smash, where he gathers a large ball of surrounding objects and launches it, after which it rolls along the ground, crushing anything in its path. By channeling and manipulating his psychic energies, Silver can perform unique energy-based attacks, like his Psycho Shock and Psycho Smash that let him charge pulses of energy that can paralyze opponents and machinery, and with his Psychic Knife, Silver can form and throw a sharp and deadly blade of energy at the enemy. He can also perform his ESP move, which sends out a wave that attacks the minds of others, leaving them disorientated and confused. In Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, Silver is shown to utilize the Spin Attack where he curls tightly into a concussive ball while in locomotion to damage, mow down, or burrow through obstacles and foes. With the Spin Jump he attacks foes by landing on them, with the Spin Dash he curls up and shoots forward at high speed to break barriers or mow down enemies, and with the Homing Attack he homes in on an enemy to attack. Transformations Super Silver : Main article: Super Silver By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Silver can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Silver. In this state, all of Silver's abilities far surpasses his normal ones, including his psychokinesis which has been greatly amplified. He is as well able to fly without his psychokinesis and is nearly invulnerable. However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy and requires Power Rings to be maintained. Weaknesses * Silver will lose his focus when using psychokinesis if he is caught off guard or hit by a surprise attack. * If he overuses his psychokinesis, Silver can become extremely fatigued, and will need Power Rings to regain his energy. Relationships Allies * Blaze the Cat (best friend, older sister figure) * Gold the Tenrec * Professor Von Schlemmer * The Bits * Freedom Fighters ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Amy Rose * Chaotix ** Espio the Chameleon (close friend) ** Vector the Crocodile ** Charmy the Bee * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega * Knuckles the Echidna * Princess Elise * Maverick Hunters ** Axl ** Zero * Rookie Rivals * Sonic the Hedgehog (friendly rival) * Knuckles the Echidna * Shadow the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Rouge the Bat * Metal Sonic (also enemy) Enemies * Dr. Eggman Nega (Arch-Enemy) * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Metal Sonic ** Orbot ** Cubot * Mavericks ** Vile * Onyx City Council * Second Devourer * Infinite See also * Silver the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Characters Category:Future Category:Mobians